Attack of the Pilots
by Takloree Scholar
Summary: A FanFiction Based of Golden Sheath's Attack of the Titans. - Before Jacob had arrived to the Trost district, a Militia Pilot named Dragon had already been within Wall Rose for several months. Not only has he aided in defense against the attacks of the titans but he learned how to use teh 3D manuever gear. What will happen IMC and Militia meet in this struggle against the titans?


Chapter 1: Unlikely Allies

Attack of The Titans - Bonus Feature - Episode 1 - Unlikely Allies

I Do not own Attack on Titan or Titanfall.

This Fanfiction is based upon the original Attack of The Titans by Golden Sheath, before you begin reading this I highly advice you read his story first, otherwise you'll be confused throughout most of the story. So this is a Fanfiction... of a Fanfiction, it's a Fanfiction's Fanfiction, call it what you want, either way this is my tribute to him if you read his story first you'll recognize some of the formatting but this is enough of that, shall we begin?

* * *

 **My OC**

 **Name: Dragon**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Rank: Lieutenant**

 **Faction: Militia**

 **Soldier: Pilot**

 **Appearance: A lizard-like body, standing on two legs, a long 4ft tail, five fingers on each hand, long neck, small narrow head. His body is covered in scales that are a shade of blue, let alone his reptilian eyes are also blue. He lacks any hair but also has claws on both hands and feet, and is near humanoid. He stands 6'5 at about 210 pounds.**

 **Nickname: N/A**

 **Born: -Classified-**

 **Bio: Most is deemed Classified but little can be said. Dragon is a reptilian race that is now near extinct, though it is known that his race has lacked technology, they were much like medieval knights, wielding a sword and shield but what had been noticed is their great athletic abilities, great intelligence, and cunning skills. Dragon joined the IMC and trained to be a pilot and from his group, out of the 125 that trained, he, Micheal Sanders, and Angelo Ruvicavo, had become successful pilots while the rest of their class, sadly, did not survive.**

 **Once the Militia outbreak began, Dragon was quickly on the front lines and fighting where he was sent, but years passed and many men died since the beginning, Dragon still remains and surprisingly, still uses the gear he first received. He refuses to use the more advanced Titans and Parkour Gear, using a Tier 1 Pilot gear, his Parkour gear is weaker than the newer standard issue and he cannot leap as far, nor is he as well armored. His Cloak is effective, but does not last as equally long than the newer cloaking device, and on his back attached to the pilot's Tier 1 spinal lock, are four viles, two on each side and when one is to be used it will inject a adrenaline fluid and thus giving Dragon a Stim ability, but he only can use 4, and must not use them so quickly, not to mention the viles may be broke and render him of the Stim Ability.**

 **Unlike the newer Pilots, Dragon is rather attached to his Titan and is one of the very few that received a AI for the IMC could not afford a AI for every Pilot, and only the first few sets have one, Dragon is one of the very few who still have their AI. His AI is Reeve, a English man who rather talks like a butler, and accompanies Dragon on his missions. Reeve may either be equip manually to his Titan to give it a enhanced AI mode or equip with Dragon and enhance his abilities such as increased Radar, longer lasting Cloak, Enhancing his Smart Pistols, And Notifying of area's Dragon might not be seeing. It has been proved Dragon is more effective and efficient on foot than in a Titan.**

 **His Tier 1 Atlas Titan is one of the very few that remain, it has undergone many repairs but no upgrades and Dragon has only lost one titan and has kept his first one for a long time now, the disadvantage with the Tier 1 Titan compared to the more standard Issue Titans is they the Standard Issue best the first models in every single way. Dragon's Tier 1 Atlas has the durability of a Styrder and the mobility of a Oger, and lacks any ordnance, and only has a Vortex Shield for support but he has not lost this Titan yet and doesn't seem to be losing it soon for he goes by a familiar saying, "It may matter who wields the bigger Stick, but it matters more who's swinging it."**

 **Dragon was a effective Pilot to the IMC but that all changed when Dragon turned his back and betrayed them to join the Militia, there is no official reason for this known to the IMC, but ever since he managed to join, having been silent for nearly 5 months after his surrender to the Milita, Dragon has been killing IMC soldiers and pilots nearly more so than he was the Militia, and the Militia had even rebuilt his original Titan for his previous was dismantled by the IMC after his betrayal. He is now fighting alongside the Milita but if there is one regret he has, it would be joining this war, for one could look to into his eyes and see the guilt he carries for his mistakes, and even now he wishes to stop fighting.**

 **Main Weapon: Dual MK5 SMART Pistols**

 **Attachments: If Reeve is equip with him his Pistols have enhanced targeting systems.**

 **Anti Titan Weapon: N/A**

 **Sidearm: Hammond P2011**

 **Tactical Ability: Lower Powered Cloak, 4x Stim Viles**

 **Ordinance: 1x Frag 1x Satchel Charge**

 **Titan: Atlas**

 **Primary Weapon: X0-16 ChainGun**

 **Attachments: Extended Mag**

 **Tactical Ability: Vortex Shield**

 **Ordinance: N/A**

 **Titan Insignia: Phoenix**

 **Titan OS Voice: Reeve (AI Version of Jeeves)**

* * *

The battle of Trost had ended, it was a day of victory for mankind, the first victory for mankind against the Titans. Though the battle was not yet fully won, for within Trost many titans were still trapped in the walls as the thunderous booms of cannons were at work and blasting down the titans. It was going to take a estimated five days to clear them out using just the cannons.

Behind the wall of Trost, a new hero walk among a cadet, this hero wore shining silver and blue armor, his helmet covered his face as his bright blue visor hid his eyes but he can see everything clearly. Upon his back was a rifle that no man here has even seen before, semi-automatic, cased bullets, incredibly accurate and beyond effective, he was a miracle for them.

Just a few hours ago he wiped out at least a good 20 titans today, both when defending Trost during the evacuation and when taking it back.

This was no ordinary man from this planet, for he was from the stars above, from another planet and fighting another war, he was a soldier known as a Pilot, a IMC Pilot to be exact, and his name, was Jacob.

The cadet that walked with him was escorting him to one of the facility buildings, a temporary HQ until further notice. It was a tavern but was now being used to store up weapons and has canisters until they can secure the Trost district that had the Garrison's HQ.

Walking through the front door a boy nearly ran right into Jacob but stopped and stepped back. He was a you lad, maybe 15 of age, white skin and brown hair. He was carrying a wooden backpack that had four canisters strapped to it.

The boy just looked up the Jacob, softly gasping as he stared at the shining advanced armor, never seeing someone like before.

Jacob just looked down at him before lifting his head back up and looking forward before placing a hand softly on the boy's shoulder, gently pushing him aside, the big stepping side as he was moved out of the way. Jacob's hand left the boy when he passed him and he continued walking inside as the cadet continued inside and headed to one of the doors and pushed it open, inside was just a simple hallway with a door at the other end.

"Again sir, I can't thank you enough for all you have done, the way you have killed titans is so-"

"Efficient, Amazing, Spectacular, yes, I know you've been telling me that every step of the way since you were told to escort me here." Jacob said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes under that helmet of his. This kid has been going on and on about him like he was part of some fanclub.

The cadet then softly looked away and kept his mouth shut as he continued walking down the hall and to the other door, pushing the next one open as behind it a few soldiers were seen with their 3D Maneuver Devices equip on then and their orange vests with the X crossed swords on their backs.

"Take this to the commander of the left cannons, see if we can blast down those titans with fewer shots and more effectively. Five days will be too long and we have to preserve what cannon rounds we have..." A voice of a man spoke who wasn't seen yet. "Yes sir." Another cadet spoke.

The door was located in the bottom right corner of the room and the room was empty if not for the few chairs and the large table with a large map and many books and letters as well as pens and papers.

Jacob stepped inside to see the man he was told he can help out, but once he set foot in and he looked over to the large table, seeing the backside of a cadet who then turned around and looked to Jacob before he stepped aside and from behind that cadet, there he saw him.

Standing next to the table, a man who wasn't human was there, blue skin, narrow head, 3D Maneuver Gear equip on him, and Militia armor as his head was uncovered and only had a targeting device over his left eye.

His head was looking at the cadet but once that boy stepped aside they both were looking at each other, IMC and Militia pilot, just staring at each other in silence for just a second.

How? They both thought for a moment, surprise to see another pilot, here, and concealed in a small room.

A flash of a second later the reptilian man twisted one foot and began to press to the ground as Jacob lifted his arm and made a quick reach for his rifle on his back while the reptilian Militia pilot was lifting his hand and grabbing the strapped Hammond pistol holstered at his chest as he suddenly dashed to Jacob in a offensive matter as Jacob grabbed a firm hold of his rifle and was now swinging to over his shoulder. The two were just a few feet away and this close of a distance can be closed in just a second or two, that is why the Militia pilot charged him as they both were ready to kill their rival at the same time.

One second they were just looking at each other, IMC Pilot and Militia Pilot, and the next second they had collided and were about to kill the other, showing how distrustful both sides were to each other, but for what purpose did they attack? Was it simply to kill the other or defend themselves thinking the other will immediately try to kill them?

They then collided, the Militia pilot's arm had been reached over to his otherside and swung it across to hit the rifle away, still in Jacob's grip but now pointing away as his other hand was bringing the barrel of that pistol to Jacob's chest. Though as Jacob's rifle was now aiming away after that hit Jacob used that momentum to swing his rifle and bring the butt of rifle forward and struck it against the pilot's shoulder that belonged to the hand that was holding the pistol.

That strike triggered a reaction and the Militia Pilot's hand clenched and the trigger pulled, firing a single bullet that just scratched over Jacob's torso armor. That swing did make the draconic man move to the side and though he was struck pretty hard against his right shoulder he began to spin and used momentum from that and raised up his right leg with that kick spin as his heavy boot came swinging around.

Jacob released his hand from his under barrel of his rifle, his other hand holding the handle and trigger as he brought his free hand up and blocked that kick, the pilot's ankle striking his forearm but Jacob saw something unexpected, a squint of pain from the blue reptilian man, blocking a attack like this wouldn't hurt the man making the attack, unless... a twisted ankle. That's why he charged with the left foot first and is standing on his left.

'Perfect.' Jacob quickly thought to himself as his arm that had blocked the kick quickly reached down and opened his hand and grabbed hold of that ankle and started to pull back and he turned over and bringing that leg with him, pulling the leg over him as he took his opponent off his one foot and over his shoulder before slamming him back down onto the ground.

The pilot hit the ground pretty hard on his back with a sudden crash and crack. A green liquid splattered out from his back as one of his Stim Viles just shattered from hitting the ground.

Jacob quickly brought his rifle forward as the Militia pilot raised his arm and it was then the Militia Pilot and Jacob had their guns aimed at each other, fingers on the triggers, ready to put a round in the other's skull, but a clicking of hammers broke the silence and they came to a halt.

None of them fired their guns as they were ready to kill the other, but all around then rifles from the cadets and soldiers were all aiming at them. Jacob looked down at the Militia pilot as he too looked up at the IMC pilot as silence was drawn and everyone waiting for the other to fire their weapon and possibly blow the other away.

It was then the Militia slowly raised his thumb up the side of his pistol and softly have a flick. Jacob sharpened his gaze, he wondered what he was thinking, why did he just switch his safety on?

Jacob took a step forward as he brought his hand back to the under barrel of his rifle and kept the barrel aimed directly into the rival pilot's face, whom lowered his pistol.

"You're under arrest." Jacob said in a strong tone. He still didn't know what this Militia pilot was doing here, but he knew this man, he's read part of his profile and heard the news about him, he's the traitor IMC Pilot, Dragon.

"You and what army?" The reptilian man spoke as he looked up at him, his eyes actually daring him to pull the trigger.

"I am my own army, and if your betting I won't blow your fucking tiny brain out." Jacob said and leaned the barrel in and touched Dragon's snout with it, "Try me." Jacob challenged.

Dragon wasn't at all intimidated by this threat, he just looked up the IMC pilot, though he didn't surrender, he simply stopped the fight.

A barrel pushed against the side of Jacob's head, a soldier holding his rifle aiming it at him, ready to blow his brains out as well. Jacob turned his eyes to glance over at the soldier who dared to threaten him. "Put your gun down." The soldier demanded.

Jacob just looked to him for a moment, but he saw two other soldiers aiming their guns at him as well. He turned his eyes the other way and counted another five that had their rifles ready.

They weren't aiming their guns at them, they were aiming them at him!

He then looked back down to Dragon, just wanting to shoot him now but if that trigger goes back so does the other soldiers who's guns were ready to fire, but what made him furious was the fact he just helped these people and now they are working with some filthy Militia pilot and threatening him.

"They won't always be around to protect you." Jacob said before pulling his rifle away and stepping back.

The reptilian man then slowly leaned up and carefully got back to his feet, careful with his right foot that had a twisted ankle. Once he stood up and looked to him, he placed his pistol back into it's holster at his chest. "Just know I lowered my gun so these soldiers didn't blow your brainless skull out." The reptilian man mocked, "Lower your arms."

"You can kiss the thickest and whitest part of my ass first." Jacob returned the comment as the blue skinned reptilian man didn't show any amusement, but the soldiers all around then lowered their rifles and the closer ones stepped back, "Wasn't talking to you. But I forgot how much the IMC thinks everything is about them."

"Fuck you."

"The IMC already did many times." Dragon returned the comment, just looking at Jacob.

"So let's make this simple, I don't care who you are, only your intentions, now this is the part where you get bitchy about it and want to know what I'm doing here first, so I'll save you the breathe. No we don't have a Militia base set up here, no we are not plundering the lands and raping the woman, and not we are eating the locals, that answers your first few questions." Dragon spoke in a mocking tone.

"And no we are not blowing up their civilizations and shooting people in the streets for their resources." Jacob spoke and returned the comment.

"Surprisingly." Dragon said with a soft tilt of his head. "And if I told you why I was here and who else is, you wouldn't believe me." Dragon added, and began to wonder how far away his IMC buddies were.

"Asshole." Jacob said when Dragon said that first word, but that next sentence he didn't much care about.

"Enough you two!" A girl shouted out, she was wearing 3D Maneuver decide as had blood stained on her left arm and left side. Her long black hair was hanging down now behind and infront of her shoulders. "Can't you two see that there are still people dying?! Yes we have win but Titan's are still alive and we are blasting them with cannons, but soldiers and civilians are still in the Trost District." She said with watery eyes.

Dragon had turned his attention to her when she first spoke, Jacob had only lightly tilted his head to look to her.

Dragon softly looked away after that, his gaze looked downwards as he realized what it was he was doing, he then looked back to Jacob. "Tell you what, I know of a good plaza that's nice and open, when this is over we can go ahead and kill each other then unless you want to stick a shot in the back of my head, feel free too. But till then, I don't expect you to actually do this, but don't call reinforcements, I'm the only member of the Militia here, believe or not, but right now I don't have time to explain things so if you want to discuss this at a more appropriate time finding me won't be hard. Now if you'll excuse me I have a battle to tend to." The reptilian man concluded before he began to turn away.

"Yah, fuck off." Jacob said in disgust to the reptilian being as he watched him turn away and start limping as he walked away. He began wondering how will that thing try to help these people with a near broken foot, even wondering why the hell he was wearing the same gear these people were using along with the jumpkit all pilots wore.

Just before the blue lizard stepped through the door Jacob nearly shouted, "You know these people fighting monsters out there." He said as Dragon stopped then and there, "Maybe you should be seeing what they go through instead of hiding and showing up when the hardest part has past, then again the Militia Pilots are like that." Jacob said to him as silence settled in for just a moment before the Militia Pilot kept on walking, closing the door behind him.

"Militia, a bunch of cowardly shits, terrorists." Jacob muttered towards the door.

"Hey!" One of the cadets spoke out to the IMC Pilot.

The in his head over the one who called him out he looked to the boy, "Yah what's you're problem?"

"Mind shutting the hell up? You don't know what's going on, I haven't seen you around here! You probably haven't seen what titans do to people!" The cadet shouted at Jacob.

"Oh? I bet I have but that fucking disgusting thing that was just here, I bet you he doesn't care, if I told you all about him, what he is and what he does you'll -"

"Understand the corrupted part of the Militia as well as the IMC." The girl who broke them up earlier spoke.

Jacob then turned his head and looked to her, seeing she knew the names of both sides in his conflict.

"Dragon has been here for nearly 7 months, he was in the battle to take back Trost. For the past two months he trained with us when he got his 3D Maneuver Gear, and he just lost his entire squad." She spoke on against him. "He told us about the Frontier, about the corrupted IMC, and the nearly disorganized and unprepared Militia. And the way you have been so far in just these few moments the more we are seeing he is right." She explained to him, raising one arm to brush her tears away. "And no, he didn't rape me if that's what your about to say."

Jacob looked to her and felt that Dragon probably had already corrupted these people, if anything it's likely they'll be fighting the Frontier alongside the Militia soon. "Really? Did he tell you pirates and thieves -"

"Are fighting with the Militia and some have been known to rape women and even young girls, some even rob civilians, yes. I know that the Militia openly recruit criminals to what Dragon has told me but the Militia is mainly made up of farmers and poor people who are fighting and dying for rights and freedom. That young boys willing join the Militia to fight for their families that were killed by IMC forces simply because their colonies were in Militia territory or were simply in the way or recourses. He told us everything, both good and bad on both sides, and to me the IMC outweighs the Militia when it comes to corruption..." She explained, looking to him as he looked to her.

He softly chuckled and shook his head, "Okay this is really wasting my time, I just got done killing some, 40 maybe 50 titans and now I find out a Militia pilot is here and I'm being shit on by you people who I just helped. Some Thank You card, your fucking welcome by the way. Now, I was told I can help out some commander here, someone mind telling me where the hell he is?"

Silence drew over again for just a few seconds as everyone look to him, looking at him with a sharp gaze before he realized it. "Oh! Oh Hell to the Mother Fucking N. O. NO. I'd rather stick a barrel up my ass and blow my brains out before I help that thing." Jacob said in protest.

"Well you're not required to, seems you can help him if you want, and by the looks of it, he is already on his way to help us out anyway he can, you're just shitting about your problems." The male cadet earlier said.

"Mind telling me what you all are doing then?"

"Following orders. Dragon said we had enough today, for us to try and just get through with today." The girl spoke.

Jacob then turned around as he shook his head, heading out the door and kicking the door down on his way out, "I don't fucking believe this! First titans and now this shit!" He shouted before kicking the second door down and head out the tavern and onto the streets.

Dragon was already down the street a bit, he looked to the side where he saw both recruits and members of the Garrison Guard sitting under a barn. Sitting with their heads down, still in horror after this battle, as if buying time to evacuating the civilians wasn't bad enough these brave souls had to go through it all again. He watched them, studied them, seeing how their lives were just affected by this, but mostly, how young they are. They have their entire lives ahead of them and they live in a time like this, the Frontier was a laughing matter compared to this. This was about recourses, this was about surviving extinction...

He was suddenly grabbed when caught off guard and shoved back against the wall, the click of a pistol's safety being switched, he was looking back at the IMC pilot from earlier. With one hand holding him by his scarf, the other holding a RE-45 pistol just under his throat at his chest, the first holding the scarf pushed against him to keep him against the wall. But Dragon only looked to him a bit blankly, not really caring as he waited for him to speak.

"Alright, spill everything you know otherwise I'll be putting one right in your throat and I'll be sure to personally carry you over the wall and feed you to those damn things." Jacob threatened as he pushed the barrel to the reptilian's chest.

"Which part? What I know here or about the Militia? If the Militia I might not be much help, haven't had come with them in little over two months, you're most likely to be more informed than I am." Dragon explained in a calm matter, not feeling intimidated by the pilot who held a gun at him.

Dragon well knew what he was looking at and dealing with. This was a Pilot, IMC or not this man can kill him at any second if he wanted to, he won't hesitate to shoot him, he hasn't done so yet simply because he might have a good use to this man.

"I think I could give less of a shit about that. How about we start here, what the hell are you doing here, how long, what you've done, who else is here, and what the plans are." Jacob demanded.

Dragon just looked to him, hands remaining still, not attempting to try and make a move. "Originally a recon mission about nearly a year ago, saw the conditions of two cites a the exterior wall, later moved up and started coming into contact with the titans and eventually found Trost. Made myself known here, learned about the situation, made a very persuasive report to command, they allowed me to stay and try to deal with this in what way I can but it will only be me and me alone. I have been here for 206 days, almost 7 months. I've learned what I can in a short time, fought against Titans a little, needed a more effective way, took their training academy here and rocketed right through it. What takes them 3 years to know, thanks to both my traditional trainings and the Pilot Training I learned their skills in just 5 months. One week before graduation I'm called to meet the king, see him, didn't like him, I come back and learn Trost has fallen and I report to the wall and told to catch up with my squad to support a new weapon that'll plug the wall. I'm the only Militia force here that I'm aware, asides from my Titan, Reeve whom is currently dealing with the titans inside Trost as we speak. And the plans are that after this place is cleared and these titans are dealt with we'll be trying to mine oil here, if all goes well. I'm simply being used alone to save Militia recourses and they are in no hurry here." Dragon said briefly and answered all questions Jacob threw at him. He didn't hesitate to answer any as he spoke truthfully, though whether or not Jacob believed him is his choice. "Any other questions? And do make it brief I have to get over the wall and lend assistance."

Jacob didn't actually expect to hear swift answers, each one he asked got a answer and it seems they were true, he even told him what the Militia plans are for here when these titans are dealt with. He even told him he had a Titan here. "Your Titan, specifics, now."

"Tier 1 model Atlas, XO16 Chaingun with extended mag, no ordinance, Vortex Shield, low dash capacity."

Jacob was becoming a bit surprised, he was starting to think he was possibly lying but he was answering his questions without hesitation, he looked him in the eye and had a strong tone, he wasn't lying. "Are you lying?" He asked to see what type of response he would get.

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I have no purpose to lie to you right now, to hell with the fact you're a IMC, right now I have much bigger problems to deal with, all I can hope for is that you did call up a IMC drop team and send everything to shit. These people are going through enough, I don't think their city needs to become a Frontier battlefront and lose their walls because of our battles. And besides, I was never a liar." Dragon continued to speak and explain.

This was a tough call, if he Jacob put his pistol down this will be the first Militia he let's go. But this Militia was Dragon, the man responsible for over a hundred IMC casualties as well as several titans and pilots, killing him here and now will give a strong advantage to the IMC, but they are not in the Frontier right now, right now this is a different place and a different war, and personally, he can agree to having Militia and IMC forces clash right now.

"If you want to kill me, do it, but if anything at least do it later after I get the rest of the people to safety and maybe even after I help get this mess cleaned up." Dragon spoke, lending him a alternative.

It was with a moment to think Jacob made his desicion. "I'm not letting you go, but when this is over either I'll kill you or turn you in to the IMC authorities. You won't kill another IMC soldier from here on."

Dragon just stood there and looked through that silver helmet of Jacob's and softly spoke, "We'll see."

That was a good enough answer for Jacob, it'll do for now. He pulled his pistol away and released Dragon's scarf before taking a step back.

Both looked to each other, their eyes saying so many negative things to each other, they were enemies that had come to a brief truce. "If you still need more answers I'll be in Trost." Dragon spoke before he turned away and continued walking towards the wall, limping still as he began fixing his scarf.

Jacob just watched him walk away, he let him go, for now. But still, he had let him go. He never thought he'd see the day of watching a Militia pilot walk away from him after he had a chance to kill him. Though, what will be the outcome of this desicion, who might get killed because he let a enemy go? But Jacob wasn't the only one, even Dragon is thinking about this. What will happen now? Will they both set aside differences for the time being to try and put a end to this Titan crisis? Time will tell, but still one thing remained in Jacob's mind. What had happened to that pilot here?

* * *

Well this concludes Chapter 1 of Attack of the Pilot. This was all inspired by Golden Sheath's FanFiction of Attack of The Titans. I highly recommend again to read his story first so you can see and understand his characters.

But Chapter 1 is over. Who is Dragon? What is he? How did he get here? What is he doing here? What happened to him? All these questions, well, most of these questions will be answered in the next chapter. Do me me know your thoughts. Last of all, Thank you all for reading!

PS, there is currently art work being done for this story as well as Dragon himself so a visual of him will come soon.


End file.
